The Stronger Ones
by Chrysolite Heart
Summary: Midoriko takes her 2 best students Sesshomaru and Kikyou and puts them up against Kaede's best two students Inuyasha and Kagome. 5 battles: Inu vs. Sess, Kag vs. Kik, Sess vs. Kag, Inu vs. Kik and both vs. both. 3 wins, who's the stronger ones? Complete!
1. The Battle

The Stronger Ones

The Stronger Ones

Chrysolite Heart

Chapter 1

Midoriko and Kaede met up with each other one day.

"I have to say, my two students Sesshomaru and Kikyou are doing extremely well," Midoriko commented.

"Aye, Inuyasha and Kagome are doing well too," Kaede added.

"Really?" Midoriko asked. Kaede nodded.

"Why? Do ye have some sort of an idea?" Kaede questioned. Midoriko nodded this time.

"What if we had a battle," Midoriko began to suggest.

"A battle?" Kaede repeated. Midoriko nodded again.

"Yes, a battle between my Sesshomaru and Kikyou and your Inuyasha and Kagome," Midoriko finished. Kaede considered the idea.

"It's a good idea but Inuyasha and Kikyou were once lovers and still have lingering feelings for each other while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and brothers," Kaede argued.

"Then you must teach them not to let their feelings get in the way, they won't have to kill each other, they may just duel to see who has the upper hand," Midoriko said. Kaede nodded.

"I think I understand," Kaede replied.

"I'll show you how it'll be done, but do you agree?" Midoriko asked. "It would be a good practice for them," she added.

"Alright, I agree, how will the battles go?" Kaede questioned.

"There will be 5 battles. Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha, Kikyou vs. Kagome, Sesshomaru vs. Kagome, Inuyasha vs. Kikyou and both vs. both, sound good?" Midoriko responded.

"That sounds fine, I will go and tell them now," Kaede said. Midoriko nodded.

"As will I," she agreed and the two women headed off in separate directions.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, stop your training!" Kaede called to her two students. Inuyasha and Kagome came over to Kaede, sweat bathed.

"Yes, Lady Kaede?" Kagome said respectfully.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha muttered.

"You will be having an official battle soon," Kaede told them.

"What? Against who?" the two of them cried.

"It will be against Lady Midoriko's two best students, Sesshomaru and Kikyou," Kaede stated. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. _I'm going to be fighting Sesshomaru, oh well screw him, but I'm going to be fighting Kikyou? _He didn't notice Kagome glaring daggers at him. If only looks could kill.

"When is it?" Kagome asked politely. Kaede smiled.

"Tomorrow," Kaede replied.

"Tomorrow?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "How could you tell us on such short notice, you didn't even give us time to prepare!" Inuyasha complained.

"That's the point, we want to see how far you have all progressed in your training," Kaede stated. Kagome nodded in understanding.

"I see, we'll be ready," Kagome said and pulled Inuyasha off to continue their training before he could make another comment.

"So we'll be battling them tomorrow?" Kikyou confirmed with Midoriko. Midoriko nodded.

"You'll have to do a little extra training today," Midoriko said. Kikyou blinked, it wasn't the battle that scared her, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to battle Inuyasha. The two of them were once in love but were tricked into cheating on each other, even though they figured out the truth later on, their relationship never really healed and they both still held deep feelings for each other.

"Good, a chance to finally get rid of that half-demon," Sesshomaru stated. Kikyou smiled. That was all Sesshomaru ever seemed to care about.

"But there will be no killing," Midoriko warned. Sesshomaru visibly drooped. Kikyou couldn't help but laugh.

"Then what's the point?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Just to see how far your skills have progressed," Midoriko replied.

"I see, well we'll be fine," Kikyou said. Midoriko nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure you will be, you're both fine students," Midoriko agreed. "Now go off and train," Midoriko said with a dismissive wave. Kikyou and Sesshomaru nodded and headed back towards their battle arena where Kikyou picked up her bow and arrows and Sesshomaru picked out a sword. _We'll be ready…_they were both thinking.

A/N

Like the start? Next chapter, Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha, find out who wins! But while you do, review! Oh yes and the battles, I will base them all on what I think would really happen, not on my opinions and preferences. What I write is what I think would've really happened had this had actually happened in the manga or anime. Ok? Now review!


	2. Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru

The Stronger Ones

The Stronger Ones

Chrysolite Heart

"Alright, well if everyone's here, let's begin," Midoriko announced in a cheery voice. "Today we have Sesshomaru, Kikyou, Inuyasha and Kagome ready for a heated battle and our judge Naraku," (a/n: I know, why Naraku? I don't know, he just seemed right)

"Let me explain the rules," Kaede continued. "There will be no killing, for a sword battle during a certain amount of time; whoever has the leading hand will win. For archery battle there will be two parts. Part 1 will be to hit a non-moving target and Part 2 will be to hit as many moving targets as possible during a limited time, whoever hits the most targets win," Kaede explained. Naraku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou and Kagome nodded. Naraku stood up.

"Ok, let's begin our first battle. Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha," Naraku declared and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped down onto the battle field. Kikyou and Kagome each took a seat behind their teachers who were sitting together so the two ended up together as well. Kagome eyed Kikyou wearily but Kikyou paid her full attention to the arena. They watched as Sesshomaru drew his TokiJin and Inuyasha drew Tetsuiga. They stared at each other intently.

"I won't go easy on you this time little brother," Sesshomaru taunted.

"And I'll beat you just like I do every other time we battle," Inuyasha replied with a smirk.

"10 minutes of sword clash, the one with the upper hand wins, begin!" Naraku commanded.

The two rushed at each other, there was a loud clash as the two swords met. Sesshomaru overpowered Inuyasha and pushed him back. Inuyasha jumped up in the air and with all his might came down on Sesshomaru.

Kikyou gasped as she watched the two brothers battle. She wasn't sure who she wanted to win. She watched intently as Sesshomaru maneuvered out of Inuyasha's way and then rushed back at the half-demon again. She held her breath.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief when Inuyasha jumped up in the air, away from Sesshomaru's sharp-edged sword. That was close. She found herself praying only that Inuyasha would come out of this alright.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords clashed again. This time, Inuyasha ducked and swung his fang at Sesshomaru's legs but Sesshomaru was quick. Sesshomaru leaped up forward in the air and kicked Inuyasha in the back. Inuyasha went sprawling onto the ground. Sesshomaru gracefully landed and turned his head to look at Inuyasha who was getting up.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha cried as he slammed the Tetsuiga into the ground. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He held his TokiJin horizontally in front of him.

"Dragon Strike!" he called as a blue thunder-like pulsing energy erupted from his sword. It countered the Wind Scar.

"I was expecting that!" Inuyasha yelled. "Backlash Wave!" he shouted, slamming Tetsuiga into the ground once more. Sesshomaru frowned, he swung his sword forward, releasing more energy from the TokiJin but it made a cracking sound. Sesshomaru realized that it had used up all its energy. He could only watch as the Backlash Wave took him over. Tenseiga at his side began to glow and formed a barrier around Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru found himself panting, dirty and on the ground on his knees when he opened his eyes. Inuyasha was standing triumphantly over him on the other side of the arena. There were many marks in the ground where the Wind Scar and the Backlash Wave had been unleashed.

Kikyou felt herself freeze when Sesshomaru was thrown into the heat of Inuyasha's Backlash Wave. Then she saw Sesshomaru's Tenseiga begin to glow and she knew he would be alright. She stood up out of her seat when she saw the Backlash Wave disperse and Sesshomaru down on his knees. _He looks alright, thank goodness…_ Kikyou thought to herself.

Kagome smiled triumphantly when she saw Sesshomaru on his knees. She had been afraid that Inuyasha would lose this battle but he had obviously gotten lucky this time.

"Stop!" Naraku called just as Sesshomaru was about to get up and charge at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glanced at the judge in surprise.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled. Naraku tapped the watch on his wrist.

"Ten minutes is up, I'll have to declare Inuyasha the winner of this round!" Naraku decided. Sesshomaru blinked.

"What?" he roared. Naraku shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry, Inuyasha wins the first round," Naraku called to Kaede and Midoriko who were whispering to each other. Inuyasha smirked at Sesshomaru.

"How'd you like that?" Inuyasha teased. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha and then turned his back on them, walking elegantly yet dejectedly towards the arena door. Kagome got up and ran over towards Inuyasha, she dangled onto his arm.

"Great job Inuyasha, I knew you could do it!" she exclaimed as the pair walked over towards their teacher. Kikyou remained in her seat; she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be in the mood to hear her talk and she wanted to stay on his good side for the day. She caught Inuyasha's eye when the two of them walked over. Kagome looked back and forth between Inuyasha and Kikyou, not sure of what to do. Kikyou noticed Kagome's unease and so she gave Inuyasha a light smile and a word of congratulations before turning to her teacher.

"Our next match will be an archery match, Kikyou vs. Kagome!" Naraku called. Midoriko turned to look at her favorite student. Kaede did the same to Kagome.

"Make me proud," they both said and watched their girls head off towards the arena where the targets were being set up.

A/N

Love it? Hate it? Neutral? Let me know. Yes, the winner of this match was Inuyasha. I thought about it long and hard. I've always believed Sesshomaru is capable of defeating Inuyasha, maybe it's brotherly love or maybe Sesshomaru's always going easy on Inuyasha so looking at the outcomes of whenever the two fight, it seems that Inuyasha wins more often. Therefore, I made Inuyasha the winner of this battle. Like I said before, I'm going to be trying to make this as realistic as possible. Next chapter: Kikyou vs. Kagome!


	3. Kagome vs Kikyou

The Stronger Ones

The Stronger Ones

Chrysolite Heart

Kagome looked nervously at Kikyou when she heard her and the other's girl's names called. She and Kikyou grabbed their bows and arrows and headed down to the arena where the targets were speedily set up.

"Ok, here's how this is going to work," Naraku began to explain. "We're going to start with Part 1, shooting unmoving targets. You will shoot 10 arrows at the target, the same will happen in Part 2 except you will be shooting moving targets, whoever hits the most targets wins," Kikyou and Kagome nodded. There were two lines of ten targets each set up. Kikyou and Kagome took their places in front of the targets.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were now seated beside each other. It seemed Sesshomaru wasn't hurt; Inuyasha was slightly disappointed at that. He watched as Kikyou and Kagome loaded their arrows.

Sesshomaru sat still in his seat, he wasn't worried. He knew Kikyou was an amazing archer so he relaxed and watched as Kikyou released her arrow and it hit the target dead in the center, not to mention blew up the target as well.

Kagome felt her sweat drop when Kikyou hit her target and then the large ringed red circle blew up. She blinked rapidly. She took a deep breath. She knew she wasn't as strong as Kikyou but that didn't mean she couldn't be as precise. She let her arrow fly and it hit the dead center of the target. She wanted to weep in joy but she knew she shouldn't. Two women moved the first target and then pushed up the second ones from the line behind. This time it was Kagome who had to shoot first. She glanced over at Kikyou. Kikyou gave Kagome a reassuring smile but Kagome wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad.

Kikyou watched as Kagome fiddled to load her arrow. She mentally shook her head. There was no need to be nervous, it was just a friendly competition after all but she was inwardly pleased that Kagome took it so seriously.

Inuyasha had cringed when Kikyou's target had blown up. He had always known that Kikyou was a good archer but he hadn't expected her to be so strong as well. He smiled, remembering the first time Kikyou had once pinned Inuyasha up to a tree when they had first met. He quickly tried to wipe the dopey smile off of his face as he watched Kagome load her next arrow and point it at the target.

Sesshomaru wanted to yawn as he watched the two archers in the arena. He had never been fond of archery…perhaps it was because he couldn't shoot an arrow to save his life but he didn't care. He watched as the Kagome girl took her shot at the second target and hit the dead center.

After 10 arrows both Kikyou and Kagome had managed to hit their targets dead in the center. They were tied so far. It was very tense and everyone was leaning forward in their seats except for Sesshomaru who wanted to fall asleep and was simply not interested in the battle going on below him.

"Now we move on to Part 2, hitting moving targets," Naraku announced as the targets were set up. "You'll take turns shooting 10 arrows at these targets,"

"Do you want to go first?" Kikyou suggested looking at Kagome who was turning ghostly white. She had never been good at hitting moving targets.

"Uh…yah, ok, thanks," Kagome replied. The large white and red ringed wooden circles moved back and forth in front of Kagome. Kagome loaded an arrow, closed one eye and shot it. Phew, she had hit the target straight on. 8 arrows later, Kagome had still managed to hit every target in the eye.

Inuyasha held his breath as Kagome prepared her last arrow. She had done so well, he willed her not to mess up.

Sesshomaru sat a little more perched in his seat; he had obviously underestimated Kagome, not expecting her to do so well. Kagome shot her arrow but as soon as she let go she groaned. The arrow hit the outer ring of a target. She set her bow down and glanced up at the stands where everyone was watching. Kaede shook her head, signaling it was alright.

Kikyou was impressed with Kagome's skills. Kagome had obviously become better but she was still fairly confident in herself. She loaded 3 arrows into her bowstring.

Kagome watched in shock as Kikyou shot 3 arrows all at once, each one hitting its target in the dead center. She cringed. _This isn't going to be good.._. she though to herself.

Midoriko smiled as she watched Kikyou expertly hit all of her targets. Kikyou had always been an amazing student. She was strong, elegant, a quick-thinker, calculating and a fast-learner. She could tell that even Kaede was shocked by Kikyou's expert shots.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open when all 3 of Kikyou's arrows hit their targets. _She's good…_he thought to himself, wondering how this would result.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat after watching Kikyou do a triple shot. He could relax now and watched with only one open eye as Kikyou did another triple shot, with the same result as the last.

Kikyou had now done 3 triple shots, not missing any of the targets yet. She was on her last arrow. She loaded it into her bow string. _This is it…if I don't make this Kagome and I am tied…_Kikyou thought to herself. She breathed deeply, a trickle of sweat coming down her forehead. Kikyou prepared her arrow and with any last trace of precision she had, let it fly.

Midoriko breathed a sigh of relief as Kikyou's arrow hit its target in the eye. Sesshomaru just smirked behind her.

Kagome watched as Kikyou's arrow hit the target, she stared down at the ground. _I was so close too…_she thought to herself. Kikyou got up and turned to Kagome. She held out her hand.

"That was a good match," Kikyou commented. Kagome forced a smile.

"You're good," she replied. Kikyou smiled back and shrugged.

"I guess I got lucky," she responded modestly.

"And the winner is Kikyou!" Naraku announced. Kikyou and Kagome walked side-by-side back towards their teachers and partners. Sesshomaru gave Kikyou a lazy smile. Inuyasha looked at Kagome reassuringly before glancing at Kikyou.

"Nice work there," he complimented, remembering back to the day Kikyou had pinned him to a tree. Little did he know, Kikyou was visualizing the exact same thing.

"Thanks," Kikyou said and went to take her seat.

"After the targets are cleaned up our next match will be Sesshomaru vs. Kagome!" Naraku declared. Sesshomaru glanced at the mortal girl who was standing beside Inuyasha, she looked back at him.

A/N

Sorry that wasn't the best ending. So yes anyway, I made Kikyou the winner. The reason for this is because I believe Kikyou is a better archer. The fact that Kikyou's stronger is a given and I think for non-moving targets Kagome is just as good as Kikyou. But for moving targets I think Kikyou has upped Kagome one level. I say this because 50 years ago, even when her arm had been slashed and she was practically standing on the other side of the village she still managed to hit Inuyasha in the heart and quick enough to pin him to the sacred tree. I doubt Kagome would've even been able to lift her arm if she were in the condition Kikyou had been in so I made Kikyou the winner. Argue with me if you must but constructive criticism, opinions or just comments on the chapter will be appreciated! So review please! Next match: Sesshomaru vs. Kagome


	4. Kagome vs Sesshomaru

The Stronger Ones

The Stronger Ones

Chrysolite Heart

Kagome gulped as she once again headed for the arena. She had a bad feeling about battling Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could hardly believe that they had put him up against a puny human girl. _Oh well, an easy win for me I guess…_

"Ok, so the rules will be for like a sword fight but we can do this two ways," Naraku told them. Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"Well Kagome, you can either take a sword and battle Sesshomaru with a sword or you can stick to your bow and arrows and try to shoot him down," Naraku said. Kagome blinked. She paused to think.

"I think I'll stick to my bow and arrows," Kagome answered reluctantly. Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome hadn't been trained very well with a sword so she was better off with her bow and arrows, maybe she'd get lucky. The two took their places on either side of the arena.

Inuyasha casted several glances at Kikyou who was seated beside him. When he wasn't looking Kikyou glanced back at him. They suddenly caught each other's gaze. Kikyou spoke first.

"Sesshomaru is going to win," Kikyou more stated than said. Inuyasha grimaced.

"I know, but maybe something will happen," Inuyasha replied. Kikyou fell silent.

"Maybe…" she agreed eventually.

Sesshomaru just stood there even after Naraku yelled 'go'. He waited to see what Kagome would do and he thought of the easiest way to win. Kagome turned red as she realized that Sesshomaru wasn't taking her seriously. She loaded an arrow and fired it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked and side-stepped, the arrow missing him. He finally drew his sword and began jogging towards Kagome.

Kikyou shook her head as she watched the way Kagome fumbled with her bow and arrows. Inuyasha shook his head at the way Sesshomaru was treating Kagome. He glanced at Kikyou.

"Kikyou…" he whispered. Kikyou turned to look at him.

"What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Do you think…we could start over?" Inuyasha questioned. Kikyou glanced at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she replied cautiously.

"Well you know how we were tricked before, we never really made up. I've missed you," Inuyasha told her. Kikyou paused.

Kagome scrambled to load 3 arrows vertically and shot them all towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leaped up high enough in the air to avoid them. He landed behind Kagome.

"I've missed you too," Kikyou admitted. Inuyasha got a hopeful look in his eyes. "But what about Kagome? You know how she feels for you," Kikyou argued.

"I know how she feels but I really want to give 'us' another chance," Inuyasha replied. Kikyou nodded in agreement and looked deeply into Inuyasha's eyes.

"I'd like that," she said, Inuyasha put an arm around her and she didn't stop him. She leaned into him and continued to watch the battle.

Sesshomaru knocked Kagome down. Kagome grunted and landed with a thud. Sesshomaru stood on top of her, he pointed his sword down at her so she couldn't move because if she did she would die.

"It looks like we have a winner," Naraku announced. "The winner is Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. He noticed Midoriko's eyes on him so he helped Kagome up and the two of them returned to their seats. Kagome immediately noticed Inuyasha's arm around Kikyou but didn't comment as Naraku's voice boomed out.

"Next match, Kikyou vs. Inuyasha!" he cried.

A/N

Ok, so two things. I'm sure you could've all guessed that Sesshomaru would win so to make this chapter interesting I had some Inuyasha and Kikyou drama in it. That's the second thing.

A lot of people are going to comment on this I know. But I only ever said I would make the results of the battles real I never said I would make what happens on the sides real and besides, in my story, Kikyou and Kagome are different people and Kikyou's just as alive as Kagome. I believe that if Kikyou and Inuyasha were only tricked into betraying each other and Kikyou is still alive then there's no reason they can't be together!

If you want to flame me, fine, but put some constructive critcism in it, otherwise if all your review says is: Inuyasha and Kikyou as a couple sucks! I will just laugh and ignore it. Next chapter: Kikyou vs. Inuyasha!


	5. Inuyasha vs Kikyou

The Stronger Ones

The Stronger Ones

Chrysolite Heart

"Ok, well you already know how this is going to work from what I told Sesshomaru and Kagome," Naraku said. Inuyasha and Kikyou nodded.

"Yes we do," they replied. Naraku smiled.

"Good," he looked expectantly at Kikyou.

"I'll use a sword," she said. There were a number of sharp sheathed swords at the back of the arena, Kikyou picked one out. She examined the blade.

"All set?" Naraku called to her. Kikyou looked up to meet the dark gaze. She nodded and pulled out the silver blade. Inuyasha drew Tetsuiga.

"We're ready," she yelled back. Naraku nodded.

"Begin!" he cried. There was a moment's pause, Inuyasha wondered what he should do but he remembered he didn't have to kill so he charged towards Kikyou. Kikyou dodged him and pointed her sword at him. Inuyasha spun around and their swords met.

Kagome was feeling slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't just the fact she was sitting beside Sesshomaru that made her nervous, the couple down in the arena were just as nerve-wracking.

Sesshomaru wondered who would win. He was positive his brother was a better swordsman but his feelings for Kikyou could change the entire outcome.

Inuyasha swung his fang at Kikyou, she jumped up lightly and balanced herself on the huge sword. She swung her own sword at Inuyasha's head, Inuyasha ducked and Kikyou jumped off the fang. Inuyasha ran at her and swung his fang again, Kikyou back flipped out of the way. She pushed off of a wall behind her and came flying in the air with her sword pointed at Inuyasha's throat from many practices with precision. Inuyasha spun out of the way, their swords clashing. Kikyou landed on the ground, ran forward a few steps but quickly caught her balance. Inuyasha whipped around to stare at Kikyou and gave her a toothy grin.

"You're not bad," he commented. Kikyou smiled.

"It gets better," Kikyou countered as the two charged at each other.

Kagome noticed Midoriko and Kaede whispering to each other. They both seemed so calm. Kagome wondered how they did it. She glanced at Sesshomaru beside her, he was also fairly calm…or maybe it was because he always looked calm. Kagome glanced back at the arena where Kikyou and Inuyasha were running towards each other.

They met swords and Inuyasha could feel Kikyou's spiritual power pulsing through their clash of swords. The two jumped back.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha cried.

The fang hit the ground and sent bright yellow electrical volts through the ground. Kikyou wasn't fooled though, she knew this attack too well. She planted her sword in front of her. Inuyasha watched in shock as Kikyou made no effort to move, he was about to jump in and save her himself when he realized what she was doing. The second his Wind Scar got a few feet away from her it dispersed into a blue light. Kikyou had put up a barrier. Inuyasha grinned. He focused his energy into his Tetsuiga and it began to turn red. He started running towards Kikyou's barrier.

"Red Tetsuiga!" he cried but Kikyou just pulled out her sword from its place in the ground and the barrier disappeared, making Inuyasha's attack useless. She jumped out of the way, Inuyasha turned to face her again. He gave her a toothy grin.

"You're good," he told her. Kikyou smiled.

"You haven't seen anything yet," she smirked as she ran towards him, he did the same. Their swords were just about to clash when Kikyou tripped over a pebble and ended up flying into Inuyasha's chest. She opened her eyes and realized how bad this must look. Inuyasha was shocked.

Sesshomaru shook his head in exasperation from the side. His brother was letting his feelings get the best of him and he knew that Kikyou was a quick-thinker and would make the best of their situation. He wasn't proven wrong.

Kikyou quickly ducked under Inuyasha's arm and had her sword at Inuyasha's tender neck in seconds. Even less.

"K-Kikyou?" Inuyasha stammered. Kikyou looked at the back of his head in sad eyes as she stood behind him, her sword at his neck.

"I'm sorry my love," she whispered, she planted a soft kiss on the other side of his neck and then looked expectantly at Naraku. Naraku sighed.

"The winner of this round is Kikyou!" Naraku announced. Kikyou quickly dropped her sword from Inuyasha's neck and sheathed it. She turned Inuyasha around to look at her. He avoided her gaze.

"Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly. This time he met her gaze. He nodded silently but didn't respond. Instead he padded silently like a lion back to his seat, Kikyou followed after him.

"Our last match will be Sesshomaru & Kikyou vs. Inuyasha & Kagome!"

A/N

Yes, I made Kikyou win this one. The reason for this is because I remembered Movie 4 when Inuyasha couldn't kill Kikyou's 'clone' and had the real Kikyou not killed 'it' then Inuyasha likely would've died or at least gotten hurt. So yes, this is my reason, and not mention Kikyou truly is a quick thinker, that's one of the differences between Kikyou and Kagome. No, I'm not saying Kagome is a slow-thinker, what I was getting at was that Kikyou thinks on logic while Kagome thinks on her emotions. Both have their good and bad points but anyway I'm not going to go into that. Review please!


	6. Sess&Kik vs Inu&Kag

The Stronger Ones

The Stronger Ones

Chrysolite Heart

Kikyou and Sesshomaru took their place on one side of the arena while Inuyasha and Kagome took theirs.

"I'll take on Inuyasha, you take care of Kagome," Sesshomaru told Kikyou. Kikyou nodded.

"I know," she replied. She looked to see Midoriko and Kaede watching the students intently from the sides. They were not whispering to each other like they had been. She looked back to her opponents.

"The battle will last for 10 minutes, whoever has the upper hand wins!" Naraku declared. "You may begin!"

Immediately Sesshomaru and Inuyasha charged at each other. Kikyou looked back over to Kagome, not sure what she should do. She noticed Kagome loading an arrow into her quiver. She followed Kagome's gaze. She was aiming for Sesshomaru. Kikyou wasn't about to let that happen. She ran towards Sesshomaru just as Kagome fired the arrow. Moving diligently she grabbed Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. Even though it was a healing sword it was still a sword. Kagome's arrow hit Kikyou's blade and split apart. Kagome stared in shock.

"That was a hasty move on Kikyou's part," Kaede commented to Midoriko. Midoriko nodded in agreement.

"It was but Kikyou knew what she was doing," Midoriko replied. "Your Kagome's arrow would've hit though, had it not been for Kikyou," Midoriko added.

"Yes, we'll see what happens next," Kaede responded.

Inuyasha swung his sword but Sesshomaru was busy dealing with another one of Kagome's arrows. Kikyou jumped in front of Sesshomaru and blocked Inuyasha's blow. They caught gazes for a moment before Inuyasha tried to jump over Kikyou to Sesshomaru.

Kagome loaded another arrow. This time she aimed for Kikyou. She let the arrow fly but at the same moment Inuyasha jumped up, Kagome's arrow hit him in the arm. She gasped. Inuyasha stared over at her. She gave him an apologizing look but he ignored her. Luckily she had hit his left arm, not his right, the one he used to hold his sword.

Sesshomaru clashed swords with Inuyasha again, pushing the half-demon back. Inuyasha was about to take another swing when a barrier appeared in front of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha knew it was Kikyou's doing.

Inuyasha summoned Red Tetsuiga and slashed at the barrier, breaking it open. But the few second delay had been enough for Sesshomaru to straighten his composure and yell, "Dragon Strike!' The force of energy blew Inuyasha back.

Kikyou watched as Inuyasha flew back and let down the remains of her barrier around Sesshomaru. She noticed Kagome about to shoot another arrow. She loaded her own, she didn't want to hurt Kagome so she shot it at Kagome's feet, only inches away from where Kagome was standing. Kagome yelped and jumped back in surprise, by now, Inuyasha was on his feet again.

"She missed on purpose," Midoriko muttered to herself when she saw Kikyou's lousy shot. Kaede heard her.

"Yes, she's a good girl, she didn't want to hurt Kagome but she should not hesitate like that," Kaede said. Midoriko nodded.

"Yes, it's not good to have too many feelings during battle, she's young though, I understand," Midoriko agreed.

Inuyasha let out his Wind Scar. Kikyou managed to jump out of the way but Sesshomaru was hit. Kikyou rushed to Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru began to get up when a whistle was blown. Four heads turned to look at Naraku.

"The winner is Inuyasha & Kagome!" Naraku declared. Sesshomaru and Kikyou looked at him dumbly.

"What do you mean?" Kikyou asked tentatively.

"10 minutes is over, on Lady Kaede's side we have both standing, on Lady Midoriko's side we have only 1 standing, therefore the winners are Inuyasha & Kagome," Naraku explained. Kikyou understood.

"I see," she said, helping Sesshomaru up. Midoriko and Kaede came down to meet their students.

"Well done!" Kaede exclaimed as she met with Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome beamed but Inuyasha was still frowning.

"Yeah, but out of the 5 battles we only won 2 of them," Inuyasha argued. Kaede smiled.

"It's alright Inuyasha, next time," Kaede said.

"You did well," Midoriko congratulated her students. The two of them smiled weakly. The two parties met together.

"Well I think we all did extremely well," Midoriko said as the four students shook hands. Kaede nodded in agreement.

"This was good practice for all of you," Kaede added. "Both sides are winners," The students looked at the old woman like she was crazy. Maybe she was. Midoriko nodded.

"Yes, individually I suppose Kikyou and Sesshomaru were a better team but working together Inuyasha and Kagome did a marvelous job!" Midoriko told them cheerily. The students nodded.

"Yes, congratulations to all of you," Kaede chorused. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyou and Sesshomaru looked at each other. They gave each other small smiles and then turned to follow their teachers back to their training schools.

The End

A/N

Liked it? So yes, overall Sesshomaru & Kikyou seemed like the better team but when it came to fighting side by side Inuyasha and Kagome were a better team. My reason for that is because Sesshomaru & Kikyou have never actually fought together but Inuyasha & Kagome have so they have a better understanding. Although if Sesshomaru & Kikyou _did_ start working together they would make a kick-ass team! LOL Anyway, hoped you guys liked it! Review!


End file.
